


Eternity in a Kiss [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Mary Poppins (1964), Mary Poppins - All Media Types, Mary Poppins - P. L. Travers
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bert's life with Mary Poppins.</p><p>Story written by Snacky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity in a Kiss [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NEStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eternity in a Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309757) by [Snacky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

8 minutes, 9 seconds

**Music:**

"Ilia's Theme" by Jerry Goldsmith, from International Waltz

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 11 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Mary%20Poppins/Eternity%20in%20a%20Kiss%20by%20Snacky.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here (11 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442016011406.zip)  



End file.
